Volver a verte
by Saeko Evans
Summary: ¿Como hacer cuando un pedaso de ti te es arrancado? ¿Como seguir si tus fuerzas se fueron con esa persona que sabes ya no va a volver?
1. Prologo

_Declaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, esto lo hago pura y exclusivamente por diversión :)_

Volver a verte

Prologo

Pov Tk

Mierda! Por que tiene que llover así? Estoy a kilómetros de mi casa, varios kilómetros. Es un milagro que no me haya perdido. Tengo un gran sentido de la orientación pero, en la noche y con una lluvia que apenas te deja ver tus manos se hace un poco difícil.

_Sera mejor que baje la velocidad.- Tomo la palanca de cambios y rozo mi pierna. Sonreí y saque la pequeña cajita del bolsillo de mi pantalón. No me importaría hacer ese viaje cien veces mas, no si es para demostrarle todo el amor que le tengo.

_Hikari, MI Hikari..._

Que bien suena eso. No puedo evitar soltar una sonrisa boba, es su culpa, me tiene así desde hace cinco años, quien diría que la pequeña niña que conocí en el Digimundo se convertiría en alguien tan importante para mi?

El Digimundo... Si no fuera por el, no tendría a mi Hikari, nunca la hubiera conocido. O si, quien sabe? De lo único que estoy seguro es que la amo y ella a mi. Por eso hice este viaje, solo por ella, mi luz. Tarde mucho en decirle lo que sentía no voy a repetir ese error, es lo mas preciado que tengo, la amo con locura, no existe otra descripción para mis sentimientos.

10:15 Argh! Y todavia tengo 40 minutos de viaje, sera mejor que le avise de mi retraso, nuestra cita es a las 10:30, se molestara. Tomo el teléfono y marco su numero.

_Sin señal, increíble! Esto puede ir peor?_-**Nunca, repito, nunca! hagan esa pregunta en una mala situación. Siempre puede irte peor.**_

La lluvia bloquea mi vista y no puedo darme cuenta de que un auto viene en mi dirección hasta que lo tengo casi en cima. El frena, yo lo esquivo. Mi auto patina en el asfalto húmedo y comienza a girar sin control. Mi corazón late con fuerza y mi cabeza esta a punto de estallar. No puedo evitarlo, cierro mis ojos.

* * *

><p><em>El prologo de mi nuevo fic! Es un poco corto pero no lo tenia planeado, en realidad nada salio como lo tenia planeado -.- En un principio iba a ser un songfic, de un solo capitulo y pov. Kari, como dije, nada salio como esperaba u.u<em>

_Pero bueno, espero que les guste! REVIEWS? :D_


	2. La caída de un angel

Volver a verte

Capitulo1:

La caída de un ángel

Personas iban y venían, con uniformes y sin ellos, algunos con prisa entrando en diferentes cuartos, otros, simplemente cansados debido a la falta de buen sueño. Ella no formaba parte de ninguno de los grupos mencionados, no la requerían con urgencia en ningún lugar, ya que no podía proporcionar ninguna ayuda. Tampoco estaba agotada, no hacia mucho que se encontraba en ese lugar, dos horas, dos terribles horas sentada con la vista perdida en la puerta blanca frente suyo, inspeccionando cada minimo detalle, sin siquiera pestañear, esperando un milagro. Varios sujetos con batas blancas se habían acercado, ofreciéndole un café, o simplemente preguntando si se encontraba bien, pero nunca hab a contestado. No quería un estúpido café, lo quería a el, y no, obviamente no se encontraba bien, y no iba a mejorar hasta que ese idiota abriera la odiosa puerta y saliera riendo, diciendo que todo había sido una pequeña broma que se le había ido de las manos, así podría golpearlo y regañar lo por haberla preocupado tanto. Pero no, no era una broma, no era un sueño, no era una pesadilla, era real.

Se encontraba tan sola rodeada de tanta gente, lo sentía tan distante a pesar de estar separados por solo una estúpida puerta. Pero de que iba a servir atravesarla? Ella no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar, rogarle a Dios que no lo aparte de su camino, ya que no podría seguir, no sin el, se había convertido en una parte indispensable en su vida y ahora ni siquiera sabia si podría volver a escuchar su voz, esa armoniosa voz que le robaba suspiros, que la hacia estremecerse cuando pronunciaba su nombre. Estaba perdida, sin gravedad solo existiendo, en pausa, esperando poder verlo de nuevo, y que su mirada intensa del color del océano la despertara.

No podia terminar de comprender lo que pasaba, era irreal, Takeru, correccion, SU Takeru iva a dejarla sola? Iva a avandonarla? No, el nunca lo haria, el iba a pelear , el iba a salir caminando por esa puerta, iba a recuperarce. Tenia que hacerlo, no podia ser de otra forma, no tenia otra opcion. El le habia prometido a Tai que cuidaria de ella, y no iba a dejar que rompiera su promesa, no podia romper esa promesa. No podia apartarce de su lado, simplemente NO. Takeru era un hombre de palabra, nunca rompia sus promesas y esta no iba a ser la exepsion, confiaba en el, no iba a dejar que el miedo se apoderara de ella.

_Hikari..-la llamo Taichi por decimo novena vez en la noche y, como en todas las ocaciones anteriores, no habia obtenido respuesta. El joven, frustrado, se dejo resbalar por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo, respiro profundamente y se tapo la cara con las manos. Se sentia perdido, confuso. Observo con detenimiento la famosa puerta blanca y aparto la vista casi al instante, se odiaba solo por estar ahi, sentado sin hacer nada. Como podia ayudar a Takeru si nisiquiera podia tranquilizar a su hermana? Donde esta el gran lider ahora? _"Idiota"_... se dijo mentalmente.

Una suave y delicada mano se poso en su mejilla acariciandolo lentamente, un par de hermosos ojos lo miraban con tristeza pero a la vez le infundia calma, paz. Aercandose mas, rodeo su brazo y acomodo la cabeza en su hombro.

_Se como te sientes-dijo-pero no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar, el es fuerte, ya no es ese nino de 8 años, es un hombre. Va a salir de esta, tiene demasiadas personas importantes aqui, nunca se perdonaria si las abandonara, asi es el.

Taichi escuchaba lo que su novia decia, pero no era suficiente, no solo estaba preocupado por Tk, sino tambien por su hermana y por su mejor amigo. Confiaba en Takeru, no tenia dudas de que el era un guerrero, que no se rendiría bajo ningun concepto pero, si algo llegaba a pasarle? Si por mas empeño que aquel rubio pusiera no lograba salir de esta?

_Tai-Mimi tomo el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, y dedicandole una sonrisa reconfortante, le dijo: _Mi amor, se que te encantaria alludar a todos y cada uno aqui, en especial a Takeru, pero todo esta en sus manos ahora. Lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es darle fuerzas y tratar de contener a Hikari.

_Eso es lo que he estado intentando hacer, pero no responde, no me habla, solo esta alli sentada.-susurro frustrado, sin apartar la vista de la joven.-No se que mas hacer yo...

_SUELTAME SORA!-el grito de Matt izo a todos voltear. La pelirroja sostenia al rubio con dificultad, mientras la fiera antes conocida como Yamato Ishida luchaba por safarse de su agarre sin lastimarla.

_Yamato por Dios escuchame! TAI!-oyo que decia su amiga. Y lo vio, el malnacido que habia embestido a Tk con el auto. Borracho, mareado y palido, pero consiente, entero, solo con unos pocos rasguños. Tuvo que usar toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseia para no irse encima de ese sujeto.

_DEJAME! VOY A MATARLO!-nunca en los 14 años juntos habia visto a Matt tan enojado. El odio que se reflejaba en esos ojos de cielo tenia a aquel hombre aterrado, temblando de miedo y acorralado contra la pared de la sala de espera.

_Taichi!-lo llamo Mimi observando al rubio con ojos como platos.-Por Dios paralo antes de que haga una locura!-El castaño corrio hacia su mejor amigo y lo alejo del sujeto.

_MATT !-lo llamo- controlate hermano!-decia Yagami mientras lo sostenia, pero Yamato forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

_SUELTAME TAI! POR SU CULPA TK SE ESTA... SE ESTA...-no podia teminar la frase, esas palabras no solo desgarraban su garganta, sino tambien su corazon, su alma. Takeru no podia morir, no...

_Y que quieres hacer Idiota? He? CONTESTA!

_MATARLO! ESO QUIERO!-contesto el rubio ruera de si.

_Pues ve!-dijo Tai soltando su agarre y empujandolo contra la pared.-Pero hagas lo que le hagas no cambia el hecho de que Tk este alli dentro!-intento razonar con el senalando la sala de cirujias.

Poco a poco se fue calmando y, aun con la respiracion agitada se dejo resbalar lentamente por la pared siendo presa de unos incontenibles temblores producto de la rabia contenida. Sora se acerco a el y lo abrazo con delicadeza intentando contenerlo.

_Lo siento- susurro con la cara oculta en el hombro de la chica.-de verdad no quise...

_Tranquilo-dijo juntando sus frentes, sin dejar de mirarlo, la muchacha tenia los ojos rojos e inchados por el llanto que aun no sesaba.-Ta-takeru te necesita... tienes que ser fuerte, o co-como quieres que se si-sienta si te ve asi? Sabes como es...

El rubio asistio y, dándole un corto pero dulce beso en los labios, volvio a abrazarla acariciando con suavidad el vientre abultado de la pelirroja. Estaba aterrado por lo que podia llegar a sucederle a su hermanito, no podia imaginarse un segundo sin el. Ese "enano" como el lo llamaba de pequeño, era lo mas importante que tenia, a demas de su esposa e hija. No queria perderlo, no otra vez, ya habia vivido lejos de Tk y no queria volver a pasar por eso, no queria que vuelvan a arrancarlo de su lado.

Hace mas de dos horas se encontraba en su casa, terminando de escribir uno de los tantos reportes del trabajo cuando sono el telefono. Irritado por el sonido de la estrepitosa lluvia en conbinacion con el de aquel aparato contesto de mala manera. En el momento en que le dijeron lo que le habia ocurrido a Tk todo su mundo se vino abajo, ni siquiera habia podido contestarle a la enfermera que habia llamado.

Como zoombie camino hacia su cuarto, no podia hacer nada, no coordinaba ningun movimiento ni pensamiento, solo tres palabras daban vuelta en su cabeza: Tk, accidente y peligro.

Si no fuera porque su esposa habia insistido en que la dejara manejar, el estaria en el hospital pero como paciente.

Que iba a hacer ahora? No podia volver a casa sin Tk. Si el se iba, todo el mundo de Matt desaparecía con el, ya nada iba a tener el mismo significado, Como hacer cuando un pedaso de ti te es arrancado? Como seguir si tus fuerzas se fueron con esa persona que sabes ya no va a volver?

Tic, Tac... Estupido reloj!

Esta devia ser la gran noche de Tk, el tendria que estar con Hikari dandole la gran sorpresa que le habia preparado en lugar de estar postrado en una estupida camilla peleando con su vida.

Aunque de sierta forma, era su culpa...

_FLASHBACK_

__Por favor Yama, no podrias ir tu a buscarlo?-rogo el menor mientras seguia a su hermano por la casa._

__Ya te dije que no Takeru, de verdad, es muy lejos y todabia no termino con el estupido reporte que me pidieron. Si no lo tengo listo para manana van a matarme, literalmente.-explico el ex-musico- ademas, ni siquiera conozco el lugar._

__Que te pidieron? Pero si eres el jefe de la discográfica?-pregunto confundido._

__Por eso mismo tengo que revisar todos los contratos y hacer una cuenta de los ingresos!_

_Tk suspiro-esta bien, ire yo -se rindio- supongo que llegare un poco tarde a mi cita con Hikari pero ni modo, me perdonara cuando vea mi sorpresa, le encantara... o eso espero-termino con cara de horror. Matt lo obserbaba divertido, no cabe duda de que eran familia, el se encontraba igual o peor cuando se lo propuso a Sora._

__Claro que le facinara!-aseguro Ishida- si no se canso de ti en estos 4 años no le veo razon para que te deje ahora...-a concecuencia de esa respuesta Yamato recibio un fuerte almohadonazo en el rostro._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Si hubiera aceptado, tal vez Tk estaria sano y salvo, en su cita con Kari, feliz de que ella le haya dicho que si. Apreto los puños y dejo caer nuevamente las lagrimas por sus mejillas.

_Se lo que estas pensando- dijo Sora- pero no es tu culpa, nunca dejarías que algo le pase si pudieras evitarlo. El solo asistio, sabia que ella intentaba tranquilizarlo pero, diga lo que diga, no podia dejar de pensarlo.

Por que ese tonto tenia que ser tan perfeccionista? Por que no se habia conformado con comprarle un bonito anillo y ya? NO! Tenia que ser tan romantico el muy idiota, tenia que mandar a hacer la joya a la mas cara de las tiendas de todo Japon ubicada en no se que parte del pais!

Matt miro hacia un costado, sus padres estaban sentados y abrazados fuertemente. Su padre consolaba a Natsuko que no había parado de llorar desde su llegada. Nada mas que Tk parecia importar ahora, ni las estúpidas peleas ni los años separados, solo Tk.

La puerta de la habitacion donde se encontraba Takeru se abrio por fin, y el doctor que lo atendio se dirijio hasta Matt y sus padres.

_Y bien? Como esta mi hermano?-La sala entera quedo en silencio, todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban allí miraban al medico expectantes buscando un indicio en su rostro que les pudiera proporcionar alguna informacion sobre el estado de Tk.

_Hicimos todo lo que estubo en nuestras manos, lo siento mucho.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, voy a decirles que si están deprimidos un dia de lluvia, escuchar luz sin gravedad de Belinda no es una buena opción u.u En un principio iba a ser un Songfic pero habia un unico final que me convencía y no, simplemente no podia escribir algo asi. :_

_Se lo que están pensando MATASTE A TK! Solo voy a decir que mi conciencia esta tranquila :)_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Reviews? :D_


	3. ¿Que haré sin ti?

Declaimer: desafortunadamente Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuera, está más que claro que habría más Takari, que digimons en el digimundo :)

Volver a verte

Capitulo 2: ¿Que hare sin ti?

Pov. Kari

__Hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, lo siento mucho._

Toda la sala se fundió en un espantoso silencio, todos y cada uno miraban fijo al médico, congelados, estáticos. Hasta que un fuerte sollozo izo que todos volvieran a la realidad. Natsuko Takaishi lloraba como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de alma, la observe por unos instantes ¿Por qué lo hacía? El doctor dijo que había hecho todo lo que estuvo en sus manos, eso significaba algo bueno, ¿Verdad?

Yolei también derramaba lagrimas sobre el pecho de Ken, ¿Pero por que, si lo único que teníamos que hacer ahora era esperar a que Takeru despierte? Era extraño, me sentía extraña. Todos a mí alrededor parecían sufrir sin razón alguna, hasta Taichi lloraba. Lo hacía en silencio, sin expresión alguna, solo me observaba esperando algo que nunca parecía llegar.

_ ¿Kari?- me llamo, pero yo seguía mirándolo sin comprender, ¿qué es lo que quería? ¿Qué es lo que esperaba que hiciera?

Un grito desgarrador inundo la sala, de esos que perforan el alma tan solo al escucharlos. Sorprendida me gire y observe a Yamato siendo contenido por Sora. Nunca creí que aquel rubio fuera capaz de crear semejante sonido. El lloraba mientras que la vida se le escapaba en cada una de las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Agonizaba, su físico se encontraba intacto pero su alma estaba hecha pedazos. ¿Puede morir alguien de pena? ¿De dolor del Corazón?

Lo observe, aun con sorpresa, por unos segundos. Me dolía verlo así, Matt era por muchas cosas como mi segundo hermano y el verlo tan destrozado era una sensación horrible. ¿Porque tanto dolor? ¿Que lo lastimaba así?

Por unos instantes nuestras miradas se encontraron y fue en ese momento en que entendí las palabras del doctor. La realidad cayó sobre mí con brusquedad, como una cubeta de agua helada y me golpeo con fuerza en el rostro, sin piedad, sin remordimiento. Tan solo con ver el dolor que derramaban esos ojos siempre tan serenos caí en la cuenta de que Takeru no despertaría. Ya no volvería a verlo, ni a él, ni a sus ojos, ni a su sonrisa. Todo el se había ido lejos, a kilómetros y kilómetros de mi y ya no iba a volver.

La vista se me nublo y mis piernas cedieron, de no ser por unos fuertes brazos que me sostuvieron hubiera caído al suelo. Alce la cabeza y pude distinguir a mi hermano, su llanto silencioso había parado pero en su rostro quedaban indicios de un horrible sufrimiento. Lo mire a los ojos por unos momentos, solo unos instantes, los cuales bastaron para que rompiera en llanto y me abrazara a él buscando consuelo. Después de unos segundos, u horas, ya no estoy segura, pare de llorar haciendo que él se separe de mi solo unos centímetros.

_ ¿Qué voy a hacer sin el Tai? -solté, y volví a derramar lagrimas sobre su pecho.

Minutos atrás me encontraba furiosa, Tk me había dejado plantada. Una hora espere en el restaurante en el que habíamos quedado, pero él nunca apareció. Las personas del lugar lo habían notado y me miraban con pena, cosa que aumentaba mi enojo, pero ahora, con el maquillaje corrido, el cabello hecho un desastre y con el vestido arruinado nada de eso me importaba.

Nada me interesaba, todos los hechos ocurridos esa noche desaparecieron de mi mente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo una cosa ocupaba mis pensamientos en ese momento: Takeru. El y solo él era lo único en que podía pensar, mi cerebro no registraba ninguna otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con él.

_ ¿Puedo… puedo ver a mi hijo?-pregunto el señor Takaishi y todos lo miramos. El médico pareció evaluarlo con cuidado.

_Vera, no puedo impedírselo si así lo desea, pero no se lo recomiendo. El accidente fue terrible y la verdad no sé si será bueno para usted.- al escuchar esto, Hiroaki cerró los ojos y respiro hondo.

_Yo si quiero verlo.-dije y todos voltearon a verme.

_No-respondió firme, mi hermano. Nos miramos unos segundos en los cuales el no cambio su expresión decidida ¿Acaso pensaba que yo iba a obedecerlo?

_No eres mi padre Tai, voy a verlo, no te lo estoy preguntando.-lo desafié, nunca fui así con él, pero cuando de Takeru se trataba no había nada que me hiciera flaquear.

_No soy tu padre, pero soy tu hermano y vas a obedecerme.- me corto subiendo el tono. Apreté los puños con furia.

_ ¿Que acaso no me oíste?-le grite- ¡Voy a verlo, no importa lo que tú quieras!-todos nos observaban, era consciente de eso, pero no me interesaba.-Déjame despedirme de él, Tai- casi le implore al borde de las lagrimas.-Por favor.- Patético, lo sé, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para nada.

El solo me abrazo y me dijo al oído- Entiende Kari, no quiero que lo veas así.-Llorar era lo único que podía hacer, ya no recuerdo haber hecho otra cosa ese día.

* * *

><p>General Pov<p>

00:30

Tomo de nueva cuenta la botella, no sabía cuánto había bebido, solo lo suficiente como para calmar su dolor, ese dolor con el que cargaba hace años y parecía jamás abandonar su cuerpo.

Era patético, pero todos los doce de mayo terminaban igual, sola, deprimida y con una borrachera de esas que no te permiten recordar lo sucedido. ¿La causa? su aniversario, la última vez que lo había visto y hablado con él antes del accidente.

Inclino la botella para terminar de vaciar su contenido y la dejo a un lado decepcionada, aun no estaba satisfecha, podía ver y oír a la perfección, no había rastros de pérdida de conciencia ni nada parecido.

Molesta por tener que salir de su casa a esa hora, tomo su abrigo y abandono el lugar. No quería ir a un bar, pero tampoco había tiendas abiertas a esa hora de la noche. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Increíblemente recordó un pequeño lugar no muy lejos de allí que, en teoría, tendría que estar abierto. Después de todo era sábado y para los adolecentes con sed de "rebeldía" la noche recién comenzaba. Un poco más animada comenzó a recorrer las calles en busca del local. Algunos se preguntarían como una chica como ella termino en ese estado, pero la verdad no siempre es así. Ella era una muchacha divertida, aunque un poco fría, que disfrutaba del usar el sarcasmo y amaba la música, pero el motivo por el cual se encontraba así, era él.

Ya se convirtió en rutina para ella, todos los doce de mayo lo hacía, y era algo que no estaba dispuesta a cambiar. Una terrible borrachera era lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de todo y no pensar en el en todo el día.

Satisfecha con varias botellas de alcohol en sus manos se dispuso a volver a casa. Vivía en un barrio común, con gente monótonamente común (según ella) y trabajaba en una pequeña tienda de música, no muy lejos de allí.

Las bolsas en las que traía las bebidas se rompieron al llegar junto a un parque y las botellas rodaron por el suelo.

_Genial, tu sí que tienes suerte- se auto reprendió y comenzó a recogerlas. Al llegar junto a la última diviso algo extraño tendido en un pequeño sector del parque. Curiosa e ignorando cualquier peligro, como siempre solía hacerlo, se acercó lentamente.

Soltó un pequeño grito y las botellas volvieron a rodar, esta vez, por el césped. Aquella "cosa" era una persona que, al parecer, se encontraba herida. Su cabeza sangraba y se encontraba inconsciente. Saco su teléfono celular y marco con rapidez, tras darle las indicaciones apropiadas a la persona del otro lado del móvil, volvió a poner su atención en aquel sujeto. Era un chico, de no menos de veinte años, rubio y atractivo.

_ ¿Qué rayos paso contigo?-pregunto, asombrada, la muchacha al aire, aun consciente de que no obtendría respuesta.

* * *

><p><em>Hi people!<em>

_¡Por fin termine otro capítulo! y deben darle las gracias a la gran Amy Lee la cual me trajo inspiración con sus canciones :D_

_Se estarán preguntando… ¿Qué rayos paso en este cap?_

_Bueno la verdad es que no se… Tenía el fic ya encaminado y no me gusto, así que cambie todo y, bueno, esto quedo. Espero que les guste, aunque creo que me pase un poquito en lo dramática, ¡Gomen! Suelo hacerlo u.u_

_Si esta pasable o no, se los dejo a ustedes, acepto cualquier crítica constructiva si, como dice una amiga mía, "va con onda" ;)_

_Así que, sin más comentarios y esperando sus reviews, me despido…_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

**_ZeroStyle2x: Gracias por leer, lo sé, no tengo errores, ¡tengo horrores de ortografía! Pero intento mejorar, gracias por ayudar :D Espero que te guste este capítulo también…_**

**_¡Besos!_**

**_The-BigBoss: Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias, empecé hace poco así que, el leer tan solo un review, me hace muy feliz :)_**

_Espero te agrade este capítulo…_

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
